


Flores y Tú

by ChocolatIceCream



Series: Flores a Nuestro alrededor [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabbles, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, First Meetings, Language of Flowers, M/M, Surprise Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatIceCream/pseuds/ChocolatIceCream
Summary: Al final el invierno no es eterno, el otoño no es tan triste. Levi se volvió mi verano, y yo nunca pude compararme a la primavera.





	1. Anémona

**Author's Note:**

> A lo largo de estos drabbles usaré el lenguaje de las flores, me encargaré de dejar notas con el significado dado.

Se conocen una tarde de invierno.

En esa época especial del año donde las flores más bonitas florecen.

Eren Jaeger con un canasto en brazos corriendo por las calles. Las mejillas coloradas y los cabellos castaños pegados a su frente debido al sudor.

A su lado personas envueltas en gruesos abrigos de lana.

En el aire un suave olor a chocolate caliente.

Y el destino trazando un encuentro que no resultará memorable y, que si lo fuese, sería por distintas razones.

Apresurado como siempre en esa época, Eren cruza la calle sin fijarse, y el brillante auto negro que destaca sin pretenderlo apenas puede ver su silueta cruzar a velocidad.

El conductor se entorpece un segundo, pero frena a tiempo.

Eren Jaeger tendido de nalgas en el suelo. El canasto ha salido volando y cientos de pétalos de anémonas ***** vuelan entre el viento.

Los cuchicheos de las personas.

Un mareo instantáneo.

Y los reclamos del conductor retumbando en su memoria.

No hay roce de manos, ni latidos acelerados.

Sus almas no se funden en una sola en ese primer encuentro. Pero hay ocasiones en la vida en la que todo se alinea para que dos almas se unan en inevitables encuentros.

La segunda vez que se ven, sin embargo, no resulta ser más romántica que esa primera vez.

.

*La anémona simboliza un amor intenso pero frágil, momentáneo o amenazado. Un amor que debe afianzarse día a día y superar la fragilidad para que sea eterno.


	2. Brezo

Las flores de brezo ***** son su primera compañía al volver.

Su último pedido no se ha podido entregar y la decepción empieza a llegar.

El hombre que ha encargado los pétalos de anémonas claro que ha estado molesto, y claro que él también se siente muy mal.

Ha terminado por prometerse tener más cuidado la siguiente vez.

Al menos, piensa, el hombre del auto no ha pedido nada más allá de las debidas disculpas.

Y eso está perfecto. Sí, lo es.

Aunque ha perdido una buena paga con la que quizá podía pagar el alquiler de ese mes, ahora para recuperar lo perdido cerrará más tarde, después de todo, las ventas son buenas con las flores de invierno.

Sonríe. Ama las flores.

La campanita de la puerta del local tintinea.

La silueta de su hermana con una sonrisa.

–Estás hecho un desastre – ella le dice al verlo, pasa su mano por sus cabellos. Son pétalos de anémona.

Y el viento y las casualidades son efímeras.

Se ven por segunda vez ahí en ese local, cuando el hombre de ojos azules y afilados entra por un poco de muérdago y una dirección.

.

*Brezo: Soledad


	3. Muérdago

Muérdago, para superar los obstáculos.

Eren quisiera preguntar a quién son dirigidos. Pero piensa que quizá no es de su incumbencia.

La persona frente a él no parece reconocerlo. Y en caso de lo que haya hecho no parece importarle.

Muérdago, para efímeros besos debajo de él.

Pero para Eren el hombre frente a él no parece el tipo de persona a quien podrías considerar «romántica».

Muérdago, para decorar el hogar.

Ya casi es navidad, así que debe de ser normal.

Mientras crea la factura de compra, Eren mira su calendario. Una semana para navidad, no será una sorpresa si el muérdago y la Nochebuena se terminan pronto.

Antes de partir el hombre pregunta por el hospital a tres cuadras de ahí.

Deduce, por su obvia pregunta, que el hombre es nuevo en la ciudad.

También, que el muérdago realmente es para superar los obstáculos.

.

*Muérdago: Supero todos los obstáculos.


	4. Arándano

Al final hace un llamado de emergencia por más Nochebuenas, las que tenía se han terminado y aún hay personas solicitando las flores.

Navidad es mañana, y él aún tiene en puerta un montón de pedidos que entregar. Aunque no es algo que le incomode, después de todo, Mikasa, su hermana, le ha dicho que no podrá pasar Navidad con él.

Y no hay nadie más en su vida con quien pueda estar.

Trabajar entre flores, escarcha y tazas de café tibio no suena tan mal.

Sin embargo cuando Navidad llega, cuando el local se cierra y Eren camina a casa con medio rostro oculto en su bufanda, mira a distancia al hombre de las anémonas:

Mirando fijamente el árbol de navidad en el centro. Sus pupilas destellantes a causa de las luces de colores, y una tristeza que quizá nadie más puede ver.

El vaho escapando de sus labios. Eren siempre lleva flores a casa.

Hoy hay arándano.

Determinado se acerca. Frente a frente el hombre parece molesto.

Pero Eren sólo se disculpa y sin pensarlo mucho toma su mano fría. Ahí, en su palma, el arándano es depositado.

Una sonrisa y un «hasta pronto».

El tercer encuentro es quizá memorable.

.

*Arándano: Cura para la pena.


	5. Armería

Mientras camina a casa esa noche Eren viste una sonrisa en su rostro y las mejillas arreboladas en rojo. El vaho aún escapa de su boca y de vez en vez sube sus manos hasta sus labios para soplar en ellas.

Hay un extraño sentimiento plagado de calidez instalado en su pecho el cual le incita a desear encogerse en sí mismo bajo sus cobijas y sonreír hasta morir.

Pero cuando llega a casa todo lo que puede hacer es poner agua a hervir y esperar a que esté lista para poder preparar un café instantáneo. En su departamento no hay calefacción y sobrevivir a los días de invierno siempre es difícil, pero no imposible. Una manta, una bebida tibia y un viejo libro de cuentos siempre es la solución.

Se sienta en el sofá descocido envuelto en una manta y deja el café cerca en una mesita. Ahí también hay un diminuto árbol de navidad que compró hace tres años. Se queda mirando su reflejo en las esferas hasta que sin proponérselo se queda dormido.

Es extraño pero no está mal. Esa noche soñó con Armerías*.

.

*Armería: simpatía.


	6. Acacia

La floristería no descansa incluso en año nuevo, así que ese día muy temprano por la mañana Eren abre las puertas y cambia su pequeño letrero de «cerrado» a «abierto» con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

Afuera, tomando por sorpresa a más de uno, llueve. No es una ventisca, no hay rayos ni fuertes truenos, apenas unas gotas de agua que caen sobre la tierra para dar vida.

Hay un ligero olor a tierra mojada que Eren ama, pero no dura mucho, porque en poco tiempo el olor es reemplazado por el escandaloso olor de los motores en los autos.

Sin embargo Eren apenas tiene tiempo de poner una cara larga cuando el tintineante sonido de la campana en su puerta le pone alerta. Gira limpiando sus manos en el mandil verde y deja salir un «Bienvenido»

Frente a él está el hombre de la última vez, el mismo del auto y del muérdago, también aquel a quien dio arándano.

A diferencia de otras veces –que no es que luciera mal– el hombre viste un traje gris y el cabello perfectamente peinado.

Eren sonríe con admiración. Y las acacias* brillan en su dirección.

.

*Acacia: elegancia


	7. Almendro

Hay un saludo fugaz y un deseo creciente.

Eren le mira como si fuera un Santo.

El hombre probablemente se ha dado cuenta.

Pero Eren no puede evitarlo porque justo ahora la persona dibujada con acuarelas finas sobre sus ojos es perfecta.

Con ese traje de oficina que probablemente costó montones de billetes y ese maletín negro cubierto en cuero. Ni hablar de los zapatos brillantes y la gabardina que se ha quitado antes.

A Eren no le impresiona el dinero. A Eren le impresiona poder conocer a alguien que bien podría ser el famoso dueño de una gran corporación. Aún más, que esa persona esté tan seriamente mirando sus flores.

Se pregunta, por un segundo, si el hombre piensa hablar sobre aquella vez.

Cuando mira en su dirección y las miradas colisionan Eren descubre que no solo es mágica la manera sobria en la que viste, también lo es el azul de sus ojos que le invitan a mirar el cielo con ellos porque seguro que es maravilloso.

.

*Almendro: Indiscreción.


	8. Acedera

Su voz tiene un tono perspicaz y seguro. Hay cierto toque grave y rasposo, que logra combinarse con una suavidad seductora.

Eren piensa que eso es bueno.

Cuando a él le cambió la voz hace ya algunos años siempre esperó algo como eso, sin embargo la pubertad no fue tan considera con él y le dio una voz extraña. O así es como él la escucha. Porque a veces es gruesa, a veces es suave, y muchas otras veces suena como el chillido de un ratón detrás de las paredes.

El hombre se acerca y le pide un ramillete, de cualquier flor, pero sería grandioso si incluyera muérdago.

Mentalmente Eren barajea las posibilidades si él se decidiera a hablar y preguntar, pero concluye que no es lo correcto, porque ni siquiera se conocen.

Suspira.

La caja hace el sonido típico al abrir y cuando entrega el ticket de pago Eren desea preguntarle su nombre. Pero sus palabras se quedan atoradas en un nudo en su garganta que después se aloja en su pecho como arrepentimiento.

.

*Acedera: Paciencia


	9. Heliotropo

Extrañamente, esa noche, mientras toma el letrero que saca cada día a puertas del local, Eren deja ir de sus labios el séptimo suspiro del día. Sus ojos se fijan en ambos lados de la calle como si esperasen algo, pero cuando nada sucede hace una mueca de decepción.

Espera, sin pretenderlo, el día siguiente.

(Con una ansiedad que no puede ser descrita, y que sólo aumenta conforme los minutos pasan).

Es a medio día cuando la campanita del local suena y mientras él atiende a una anciana mujer, el hombre de ojos azules entra.

(Hay una inconfundible sensación de alivio en su pecho)

–¿Muérdago? – Pregunta Eren cuando le tiene en frente, justo después de despedir a la mujer.

El hombre se limita a asentir.

–Me llamo Eren, por cierto – lo dice cuando le da la espalda, ignorando en todo momento su vergüenza y los nervios que le causa el hacerlo porque teme no le vaya a responder.

Está vez Eren le entrega dos girasoles y un muérdago que les adorna.

Justo antes de salir, como nueva luz, provocando en Eren un sentimiento renovador, le escucha decir su nombre.

–Y yo soy Levi.

Eren sonríe.

.

*Heliotropo: Devoción, deseo de amistad.


	10. Begonia

Cuando Mikasa le pregunta por su felicidad no es discreta, ni siquiera prudente. Sólo lo hace.

Y Eren inevitablemente se siente atacado.

Quiere decirle «No debo de tener una razón para sonreír» (pero sabe que mentiría.)

O «No es algo en lo que tengas que meterte» (pero sabe que sí que Mikasa  _tiene.)_

Así que todo lo que dice es la verdad.

Hay un persona, menciona, que parece admirable (al menos es lo que él quiere hacerse creer), y con quien espera poder llevarse bien.

Mikasa le mira, con desconfianza. Eren es, sobretodo, muy impulsivo lo que le lleva a cometer tonterías. No conoce a la persona que menciona, y no quiere hacer un mal juicio de ésta.

Empero, si hay algo que Mikasa sabe es que Eren no estaría cerca de alguien que le hiciese daño.

Suspira. No dice nada. Desliza en dirección de su hermano un par de begonias.

.

*Begonia: Se prudente


	11. Caléndula

Una noche mientras cierra el local, Eren lo recuerda (y aunque ni siquiera sabe porque, no se toma la molestia de averiguarlo).

Su recuerdo se mezcla con el olor apabullante de la nieve y chocolate caliente, junto a la canción que, a través de sus audífonos, habla sobre los solitarios otoños.

En la calle frente a él los autos (que son pocos ya) avanzan con rapidez, luego su silueta se pierde y el ambiente en el lugar se vuelve solitario y gris.

Un aire helado sopla y Eren se apresura a meter el letrero para poder frotar sus manos enguantadas y ocultar su rostro tras la bufanda negra alrededor de su cuello.

Una vez dentro se atreve a mirar a través de los cristales de las vitrinas hacia el gran edificio a unas cuadras de ahí y se pregunta si aquella persona estará ahí, en alguna de esas habitaciones, durmiendo en un incómodo sillón blanco.

.

Caléndula: Dolor.


	12. Celidonia

La alegría es un sentimiento con el que Eren está familiarizado desde que es un niño. Él creció después de todo viendo a su madre cuidando sus flores como si fuesen sus propios hijos.

–Si tú las cuidas con amor, incluso una planta marchita podría florecer como una hermosa flor algún día – le dijo una vez con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras hacia su magia para llevar alegría a otros a través de las flores.

Fue ella quien le enseñó que una sonrisa era la mejor forma para llegar al corazón de otros.

Es por eso que sonríe siempre, y se fuerza a mantener la sonrisa cuando el hombre, a quien ahora conoce como Levi, aparece ahí con los ojos somnolientos. Puede sentir como su sonrisa se convierte en algo gracioso, sin ánimos, y como ello parece incomodar a su cliente.

Levi, frota sus ojos con los dedos de sus manos y luego se acerca, lentamente, un paso a la vez. Y cuando por fin está frente a él, Eren no sabe que decir.

.

*Celidonia: Futuras alegrías.


	13. Campanillas de Invierno

No sabe que decir porque de alguna forma se lo imagina.

Levi le saluda como cada día pero esta vez no pide flores.

Eren, se atreve (sin pena, sin arrepentimiento, sin ninguna intención más allá del consuelo) a tomar su mano entre las suyas. Observa sus ojos y espera transmitirle todo el apoyo posible a esta persona.

Levi carraspea. Se suelta.

Eren le ofrece sentarse, en la mesa que tiene ahí en su local. Prepara té e incluso coloca galletas en un platito.

No pregunta, no lo hará.

Levi habla. –Debe ser difícil.

Y cuando Eren no lo entiende él le señala las flores con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza.

–Puede que no sea una buena temporada, pero las flores siempre pueden alegrar el invierno.

Y solo cuando lo dice Eren se da cuenta de que no ha dicho las palabras correctas, porque Levi puede parecer todo menos feliz. El ambiente se vuelve incómodo y Eren carraspea, tose, aparta la mirada rápidamente en cuanto se da cuenta de la larga mirada que ha dado a su cliente. Se levanta y corre entre sus cubos de flores, unos minutos después Eren regresa y le da un ramo de girasoles con campanillas de invierno. Levi se levanta, dispuesto a irse, deja algunas monedas en la mesa y posiciona una mano en el hombro de Eren.

Se miran, y Levi se despide sin palabras.

.

*Campanilla de Invierno: Consuelo y esperanza.


	14. Clavel rojo

Se da cuenta, demasiado tarde, que nada de eso está bien.

Nada de eso es normal.

Nada de eso lo ha sido desde un principio.

Nadie en su sano juicio se muestra tan interesado por alguien a quien ni siquiera conoce.

Eren casi está apunto de reírse por lo absurdo que suena todo.

_(Casi)_

Pero no puede.

No puede. No puede hacer nada más que ocultarse bajos sus cobijas con preocupación. Porque su cabeza piensa y su corazón late.

Su cabeza piensa en Levi como un amor pasajero que ha pasado del anonimato a la familiaridad.

Y su corazón late con fuerza, golpeando su pecho, como diciendo: «¡Estoy aquí!» «¡Estoy aquí!».

Y sí, realmente es tarde, porque sí, su corazón está ahí. Y está enamorado.

De Levi.

.

*Clavel rojo: Se me parte el corazón.


	15. Escabiosas

La idea le mortifica lo suficiente para que la mañana siguiente se levanté mucho más tarde de lo normal y llegué a toda prisa al local.

Despeinado.

Con la ropa del día anterior.

Y sin haber desayunado.

En la puerta, a un segundo de marcharse, Levi mira sin discreción la forma en que se acerca. Y Eren quiere morirse, porque no espera que la primera cosa que tenga que enfrentar en el día después de descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones sea el mismo Levi.

La persona que no conoce más allá de su nombre.

La persona que está, estuvo, y estará ahí no por él, sino por quién sea que está en una de las habitaciones deprimentes del hospital a unas cuadras de ahí.

Y quiere llorar. Pero sabe que no hay razones válidas para hacerlo.

Así que sonríe y se disculpa por la demora.

Abre el local y se apresura a atender a su cliente.

Le da muérdago como siempre, y como ha venido haciendo recientemente, agrega una nueva flor, Equinácea.

Antes de que Levi se marché, le da un ramo de escabiosas para él como obsequio.

Y, por primera vez desde que abrió éste lugar, Eren se alegra de que su cliente no pregunté qué significa.

.

* Escabiosa: Amor desafortunado.

*Equinácea: Fuerza y Salud.


	16. Dedalera

Mikasa viene de visita de nuevo un día. Le pregunta sobre sus flores para San Valentín.

Eren se mueve entre los cubos mientras responde, alegando que ésta apurado con el inventario.

Mikasa no le cree del todo. Porque lo conoce desde siempre.

Sabe que ésta intentando ocupar sus pensamientos en el trabajo, porque hay algo que le preocupa.

Y ese algo es algo que él no quiere que ella sepa.

Aunque probablemente ella ya lo sabe.

Porque le ha visto pasar las tardes del último mes en compañía de ese cliente regular que Mikasa conoce de vista, y no es que cada cliente regular sea sospechoso. No, claro que no. Pero éste cliente, éste, no cualquier otro, provoca en Eren sonrisas que ella hace mucho tiempo creía olvidadas.

Y no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto.

Porque Eren es todo lo que ella tiene.

Y no quiere que sea lastimado.

—¿Confías en mí? — ella pregunta, no pretendía que sus pensamientos fuesen dichos en voz alta.

—Claro — Eren responde.

Y Mikasa no puede hacer más que ver las Dedaleras.

.

*Dedalera: Insinceridad.


	17. Jacinto Morado

Levi viene y se queda a charlar.

Nunca hablan de cosas personales.

Ninguno sabe nada además de su nombre. Porque de alguna forma saber más sobre alguien termina creando lazos que quizá podrías lamentar.

(No es que a ninguno le importe).

Se quedan ahí sentados en la mesa de metal que Eren tiene dentro del local. Prepara galletas y té. Sin pretenderlo descubre que Levi ama el té negro, y que muy probablemente su color favorito es el gris. Que su nariz es respingada y fina. Que sus ojos son azules, de un azul muy bonito. Y que sus labios son delgados y muy seguramente suaves, porque nunca están partidos.

Un día, por accidente casi deja caer un cubo de flores, y cuando Levi aparece para ayudar descubre también que sus manos son ligeramente rasposas, pero también muy cálidas. Y que su colonia combina a la perfección con el olor a canela que la piel de Eren desprende.

Eren no se arrepiente de haber descubierto alguna de esas cosas.

Pero a veces se siente culpable.

Así que un día le regala un Jacinto morado.

Y de nuevo agradece que Levi no pregunte el por qué.

.

*Jacinto Morado: Por favor, perdóname.


	18. Chamomilla

Un día Levi le dice que ésta cansado.

Así sin más.

Mientras Eren despide a uno de sus clientes, Levi toma un sorbo del té negro y suelta el comentario. Es como un "ah, realmente no importa", o así le parece a Eren, porque el tono indiferente de su cliente no puede darle otra opción.

Eren se sienta frente a él como siempre.

Y lo mira fijamente.

Sabe que Levi no habla de su trabajo, o de cómo ha ido el día, ni siquiera de estar sentado ahí las últimas dos horas. No. Levi no habla de cosas insignificantes como esas.

Levi habla de la vida.

De las dificultades.

De los dolores.

Levi habla de la persona que ésta en una habitación en el edificio a unas cuadras de ahí. Y Eren lo sabe.

Así como sabe que no es que Levi quiera cansarse. Porque sus ojos melancólicos le dicen lo culpable que se siente de estarlo.  _Pero al final esas cosas pasan_ , Eren cree.

Todo el mundo se cansa alguna vez. Cuando por más que intentes luchar no parece suficiente, y la única opción viable es rendirse. Y está bien.

Está bien tener días malos.

Está bien pensar que no eres suficiente.

Está bien querer rendirse.

Porque eres humano.

Y al final siempre podrás seguir adelante.

Eren se levanta, va hacia sus cubos de flores que tiene en la parte trasera y cuando vuelve le da chamomilla.

—Todo va a estar bien — le dice.

.

*Chamomilla: Energía en la adversidad.


	19. Dafne

Cuando Levi se va ese día, Eren se queda solo en el local.

Y la soledad nunca ha pesado tanto.

Por primera vez en años se siente terriblemente mal.

Y los farolillos chinos parecen susurrarle con el viento sus verdades.

Porque es cierto que la empatía que muestra con Levi no es más que un engaño.

Porque por más que luche por comprenderlo y entenderlo, y sentir de esa forma su dolor, no puede hacerlo. Porque al final, en un lugar en el fondo de su corazón se siente agradecido, muy agradecido, malditamente agradecido, tan jodidamente agradecido con la persona en aquella habitación que muy seguramente lucha entre la vida y la muerte.

Y no importa cuánto luche porque no sea así. No puede evitarlo.

Porque si esa persona no estuviese ahí…

Luchando…

Aferrándose…

Soportando…

Ninguna de sus sonrisas tendría sentido.

Y al día siguiente todo lo que puede hacer es ofrecer silenciosamente un ramo de Dafnes a sus pensamientos egoístas.

.

*Dafne: De otra manera no te tendría.


	20. Gladiolo

Un día Levi habla de ella, de la persona a quien lleva muérdago cada día.

—También le gustan las flores — es lo que dice.

A través de las tres flores que hay entre ellos (un girasol, una violeta y un tulipán) se encuentra con la mirada de Eren, quien le mira fijamente.

Un pensamiento inmediato cruza por la cabeza de Eren y se siente conmovido. Sonríe cálidamente (a pesar de que el semblante de Levi se llena de melancolía y tristeza). Se acerca a su reproductor y sube el sonido, apenas muy ligeramente. Es una canción nostálgica con una chispa de alegría. El ambiente amistoso y cálido se siente bien.

«¿Qué es para ti?» quiere preguntar, pero no tiene el valor para hacerlo. Sin embargo no es consciente de que lo ha dicho en voz alta hasta que vuelve a mirar a Levi, y él le mira con desasosiego.

—Es mi esposa — responde.

Y Eren puede notar la vaga sonrisa que busca escaparse de sus labios cuando dice eso. Y desvía la mirada, incapaz de decir algo.

Todo se queda en silencio entonces. El ambiente se siente pesado y Eren carraspea, tose, aparta la mirada rápidamente en cuanto se da cuenta que  _podría_  llorar. Vuelve a su tarea de hacer ramos.

Eren trata de hundirse en la música, de distraerse, pero es imposible.

Levi se pone de pie. Se marcha.

Eren, impulsado por sus emociones se pone de pie también y le dice «No te vayas», y, cuando Levi le mira sin comprender, Eren se da cuenta de su error y se excusa con el pretexto de que tiene algo que darle.

Levi espera. Eren ofrece gladiolo.

Levi se marcha, se despiden en silencio.

.

*Gladiolo: Me rompes el corazón.


	21. Geranio Escarlata

Eren mira la maceta de geranios escarlatas entre sus manos mientras espera que alguien entre en la tienda.

No quiere estar solo. De verdad que no.

Ha intentado distraerse con todo a su alrededor, pero entre los pocos clientes y el orden que se empeña en mantener en la floristería, no queda espacio para sentirse útil.

No quiere pensar.

Ya no.

Pero siempre que cierra los ojos, incluso entre sus parpadeos, recuerda a Levi. A Levi y su sonrisa discreta mientras decía «Mi esposa».  _Claro_ , se dice,  _por supuesto_ , se reprende,  _cómo pudiste pensar si quiera en la posibilidad._

_._

*Geranio Escarlata: Estupidez.


	22. Eucalipto

Mikasa lo nota en cuanto lo ve.

Los ojos tristes y decaídos de Eren mientras explica a un cliente el significado del ramo que está llevando. Lo nota cuando menciona la palabra  _amor_  con melancolía, y cuando habla sobre eternidad con desasosiego. También lo ve en sus movimientos automáticos y torpes.

Así que no se mide mientras pregunta.

Y Eren, necesitado de consuelo le dice todo.

Todo.

(Todas esas simples cosas a las que él les ha dado un significado importante).

Y lo lamenta. Mikasa lo lamenta. Pero no de la forma incorrecta.

El amor duele, la mayoría de las veces.

A veces amar es imposible. Otras tantas, complicado.

Y nadie está excepto de sufrir por ello.

Ella sabe que está vez no puede proteger a Eren. Pero puede abrazarlo, así que lo hace. Lo abraza con fuerza, lo aprieta en su pecho. Quiere decirle que todo va a estar bien, pero sabe que no, que no lo estará. No lo estará por un tiempo.

.

*Eucalipto: Protección.


	23. Agapanto

San Valentín llega y los días tranquilos y apacibles se vuelven en un par de días ajetreados y estresantes. Eren corre de un lado a otro entre sus flores, intentando no olvidar ninguno de los pedidos que le son dichos.

Mikasa ha venido a ayudar. Ella está en caja, y de vez en cuando, arregla algunos ramos, pero en realidad esa tarea se la deja a Eren ya que Eren tiene un Don maravilloso para ellos.

Es a media tarde cuando todo parece estar más tranquilo que ambos se permiten tomar un respiro. Mikasa ríe suavemente mientras se sienta en la mesa de la floristería y ofrece un vaso de limonada a Eren.

Eren acepta el vaso y entonces ambos se encuentran a sí mismos sumergidos en medio de rosas, claveles, margaritas, crisantemos, lirios, orquídeas, como si el lugar estuviese congelado en una eterna primavera.

Es entre ese sentimiento de quietud y relajación cuando Eren escucha la campana de la puerta tintinear y  _esa_  silueta tan familiar llegar al local.

Eren sonríe (porque cuando mira a Levi es el primer impulso que llega a él). Y casi de inmediato se pone de pie para ofrecerle el asiento. Pero Levi niega, dice que está de paso, y pide una flor, una flor especial para alguien especial.

La sonrisa de Eren titubea, pero no se desvanece.

Sabe para quién son las flores.  _Mi esposa_. La esposa de Levi.

Eren toma un ramo de agapanto y sin decir nada se lo ofrece a Levi.

Levi le mira con duda.

—No tiene que pagar, es un regalo.

Levi frunce el ceño, está a punto de negarse.

—Es una carta de amor. Y yo quiero dársela ( _regalársela_ ) para que usted la lleve a ella ( _por favor no_ ).

Levi asiente. Se despide en silencio.

Es una carta de amor, no es para la esposa de Levi, pero eso nadie tiene porque saberlo.

.

*Agapanto: Carta de Amor.


	24. Campana de Irlanda

Mikasa juguetea con una campana de Irlanda mientras Eren cierra el local.

Ella piensa en muchas cosas.

Algunas buenas. Otras no lo son tanto.

Piensa en el pasado. Piensa en el presente. Pero no piensa en el futuro. Porque ella odia los planes, y pensar en el futuro es pensar en planes. Ella se deja sorprender y cree, fervientemente, que las posibilidades son infinitas, así que no se encasilla en un hecho.

Cuando Eren se acerca a ella y le dice que pueden ir a casa, Mikasa toma la campana de Irlanda y se la ofrece.

—No creo que sea imposible — dice, y sabe que Eren entiende a lo que se refiere.

Hay muchas probabilidades ella cree.

Puede haber buenos resultados o puede haber malos resultados.

Pero nunca obtendrás respuestas si no lo intentas.

.

*Campana de Irlanda: Buena suerte


	25. Anémona

A veces Eren recuerda.

Cuando mira el arbusto de gardenias blancas en la entrada de su casa piensa en su madre (aunque procura no hacerlo demasiado).

Era muy pequeño cuando dejó de verla, así que no tiene demasiados recuerdos de ella (y algunos recuerdos procura no rememorarlos). Pero cuando mira las gardenias a su memoria viene la silueta de esa alegre mujer envuelta en un vestido de manta charlando con sus flores. Acariciándolas, tarareando una canción que él se sabe de memoria.

Recuerda también esas ocasiones en las que ella parecía demasiado nerviosa. Cuando arrancaba sus flores sin justificación y se ponía a gritar, y su padre tenía que venir y llevarlo dentro de la seguridad de la casa  _para que ella no le hiciese daño_.

También piensa (inevitablemente) en aquella tarde cuando al volver de la escuela vio las gardenias blancas de su madre manchadas de rojo, y a ella ahí recostada en el piso, con la piel pálida y fría.

Su padre había dicho que ella era una soñadora y que sus sueños parecían haberla alcanzado al fin.

Eren había estado molesta con ella durante mucho tiempo. Incapaz de entender porque le había abandonado.

Ahora que es mayor Eren comprende, que los mensajes silenciosos en las flores no podrían nunca acallar los demonios en la mente de su madre.

.

*Anémona: Abandono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está es la segunda vez que uso anémona. El lenguaje de las flores es variado y complejo! la anémona además de representar un amor amenazado o frágil, significa abandono. El hecho de que su relación con Levi comenzará descrita con Anémona, la cual también describe sus sentimientos a su madre, no será una coincidencia ;) No diré más...


	26. Bouvardia

A finales de marzo otra nueva regla no escrita es rota. Eren está a punto de cerrar el local cuando Levi llega, la brisa de las plantas que acaban de ser regadas golpeando su rostro.

Eren sonríe. —Estaba por cerrar y tomarme el día, ya que hoy es mi cumpleaños quiero tomarme un descanso.

Levi alza las cejas al parecer interesado. Y casi como si no pudiera detener sus propias palabras pregunta: —¿Estarás solo?

Y Eren comienza una larga charla sobre como Mikasa tiene que ir a la casa de una amiga para terminar las tareas de la Universidad, y como ha prometido intentar volver al anochecer con películas y pizza. No se calla en ningún instante hasta que escucha a Levi decir que  _podrían pasar el día en su departamento_ , el cual está a solo dos cuadras de allí.

Y Eren se pierde en el "nosotros" implícito en sus palabras, porque de repente se siente como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida; porque ese "nosotros" podría volverse explícito en cualquier momento.

Antes de salir del local, Eren toma un ramo de Bouvardia.

—Un agradecimiento por no dejarme estar solo éste día.

.

*Bouvardia: Entusiasmo.


	27. Clavo de olor

El camino hacia el lugar de Levi es increíblemente cálido. Caminan juntos sin decir nada, quizás porque entre el silencioso podrían decirse todo.

Llegan a ese edificio que Eren ha visto desde siempre pero en el que nunca pudo imaginar Levi se alojaría. El departamento está en el último piso, es grande y ordenado, con los colores grises predominando por todos lados, justo lo que espera de él. Una decoración sencilla y todo perfectamente acomodado de modo que sea fácil moverse de habitación a habitación.

Levi coloca las bouvardias en un vaso con agua y Eren no puede evitar sentirse ofendido.

—¿Por qué no en un florero?

—No tengo uno. Pensé en comprarlo cuando comenzaste a regalarme flores, pero no he tenido el tiempo de hacerlo.

Eren le mira con diversión.

—La próxima vez que venga a la floristería, recuérdeme regalarle uno.

Luego todo fluye de forma natural. Eren pide usar la cocina, ya que es un invitado y Levi parece haberse estado manteniendo de comida a pedido. No hay mucho, pero Eren logra hacer una pasta perfumada muy ligeramente con clavo de olor, una vieja receta de su madre.

Ambos comen en silencio. Lentamente. 10 minutos. 15 minutos. Los minutos siguen pasando, el silencio cómodamente aglomerándose a su alrededor. El amor anónimo tiene muchas explicaciones. Pero para Eren se resumen en la respiración, los susurros y los suspiros de su cliente como si fuese lo único que existe en el mundo.

.

*Clavo de olor: Te he amado sin que lo supieras


	28. Menta

En la sala, sobre un mueble junto al sofá negro, acompañado de una pequeña vela aromática que parece nunca haber sido encendida hay una fotografía. Cuando Levi se ausenta bajo la excusa de haber recibido una llamada Eren la toma entre sus manos.

En la fotografía está Levi con un traje gris demasiado elegante. Sus cabellos negros siendo agitados con el viento y su blanca piel casi se camuflajea con la claridad. Podría estar sonriendo, pero Eren no está seguro de ello. Sobre su espalda sostiene a una mujer vestida en blanco, con el cabello recogido en un moño simple y una sonrisa tan grande y radiante que a Eren le provoca una sonrisa.

Eren la ha visto antes, entre sus recuerdos desordenados le es imposible recordar el número de veces que la vio. La primavera pasada al anochecer. Dos horas antes durante el verano. Una en otoño. Nunca en invierno. Pero siempre en la misma estación.

Levi vuelve, Eren deja la fotografía en su sitio. En un arrebato de indiscreción Eren le pide que le hable de ella.

El ambiente a su alrededor se vuelve cálido mientras Levi habla, y las esperanzas de Eren comienzan a esfumarse poco a poco. Se recarga contra el respaldo del sillón en el que está sentado y echa la cabeza hacia a atrás. Comienza a tararear una canción sobre el significado de algunas flores.

Alegría. Alegría. Amor. Sinceridad.  _Para siempre_.

.

Menta: Calidez de sentimiento.


	29. Vincapervinca

Su nombre es Hanji, se casarón hace cinco veranos.

Levi habla sobre una mujer que irradiaba alegría; que caminaba y arrancaba sonrisas y suspiros. Que las flores parecían florecer tras sus pasos. Dice que su inquebrantable seguridad era algo que todas las mujeres envidiaban, pero que a él le fascinaba. Que parecía arrastrar la primavera allá dónde iba.

Habla sobre sus sueños. Sobre todo aquello que amaba.

Ella amaba las flores, pero no las cultivaba.

Ella las estudiaba, como estudiaba muchas otras cosas.

Ella se había mudado a ésta ciudad por una investigación, él se mudaría con ella a finales del año pasado.

Habla sobre ella en el pasado estando en un ala de investigación llena de entusiasmo, intentando curar el mundo para los niños. Habla sobre ella llorando porque no hay nada que pueda hacer por sí misma nunca más. Y que no hay ya nada que él pueda hacer por ayudarla.

Pero que, a pesar de que ha sido difícil, al final aún pueden hablarse con sinceridad, pues han prometido sonreír hasta el último momento.

Eren da una mirada a Levi que no es correspondida, un único pensamiento con un solo nombre. Y Eren entrelaza las manos conteniendo las lágrimas y sus impulsos de repente son casi incontrolables.

.

*Vincapervinca: Recuerdos tiernos.


	30. Alhelí de Mahón

Antes de que la tarde termine, ambos, Levi y Eren, vuelven al local por algunas flores.

Eren le ha pedido, con temor a ser más indiscreto de lo que ya ha sido, conocer a su esposa. Le ha contado, brevemente, sin demasiados detalles (porque en realidad no hay detalles que dar), que él le ha conocido antes, nunca de nombre, siempre de vista.  _Solía verla en la misma estación; cuando yo llegaba ella se iba_. Y mientras lo relataba recordó que incluso una vez ella estuvo en la floristería.

Eren cree que las casualidades son absurdas. Y que el destino es muy cabrón.

Le da a Levi un ramo de alhelí de Mahón con cornejo. Y entonces se marchan.

Cuando están ahí, frente a la habitación en la que la esposa de Levi está, Eren confirma que, de hecho, éste parece ser un lugar muy solitario y deprimente, lo que le hace preguntarse por qué un lugar así está destinado a sanar personas. Bajo sus propias ideas él pintaría las paredes de un amarillo pálido y dibujaría sobre él paisajes. Los sillones tan rígidos serían suaves, tanto que te hicieran pensar en algodón de azúcar. Y el ambiente tan silencioso sería cortado por ligera música.

Levi le despierta de su ensoñación cuando le toca el hombro.

La puerta ha sido abierta y él, sin saber cómo, ha avanzado dentro de la habitación, de modo que ahora está ahí frente a frente con la esposa de la persona que él ama.

.

*Alhelí de Mahón: Siempre me parecerás hermosa.

*Cornejo: Amor que supera la adversidad.


	31. Lino

Ella está ahí, sobre la cama, sonriendo, con la piel pálida y los ojos cansados. El cabello castaño lo tiene suelto y el brillo de la luz del final del atardecer la hace ver etérea. Eren piensa en esa mujer como en la primavera, así como la describió Levi, y no es difícil hacerlo. Le habría gustado, sinceramente, haberla tratado entonces, algo ahí, en lo profundo de su corazón, le dice que hubiesen sido buenos amigos.

Levi la saluda, le da las flores que Eren preparó para él y las cambia por las que estaban en el florero. Le presenta a Eren, y por la forma en la que lo hace Eren deduce que Levi ha hablado antes de él. Luego, para sorpresa de ambos, ella pide estar a solas con Eren.

Cuando están solos ella le pide que se acerque. Eren se acerca, con suavidad, como determinando si sus acciones son las correctas. Ella toma su mano entre las suyas. Eren descubre que sus manos son suaves y cálidas, igual que la mirada que le da.

—Gracias — ella le dice. Eren no lo entiende. No entiende por qué dice eso, o por qué le mira con esos ojos cargados de comprensión y dolor. Mucho menos entiende porque empieza a llorar.

Ella empieza a hablar sobre Levi mientras Eren se aferra a sus manos. Le dice que es problemático, imprudente, y leal. Le dice lo mucho que lo quiere y cuanto lamenta tener que dejarle, pero que no se arrepiente de haber vivido está vida, que si tuviera que vivirla lo haría de nuevo, mil veces. Le dice también que ella lo conoce mejor que nadie, y que a veces nota cosas que probablemente él no notaría.

Al final, tomando la libreta que tiene en el mueble junto a su cama, comienza a dibujar.  _Es lino_. Y Eren sabe, por la sonrisa y la mirada cómplice que le da, que su lenguaje secreto nunca ha sido un secreto para ella.

Antes de despedirse ella le hace prometer una sola cosa.

.

*Lino: Percibo tu bondad.


	32. Milenrama

Mikasa vuelve a casa temprano con un pequeño pastel de fresa en manos. Saluda desde la puerta pero no recibe respuesta.

Espera una, dos, tres horas. Es al anochecer cuando la puerta es de nuevo abierta y ahí está Eren, con una sonrisa culpable y sus bonitos ojos verdes cubiertos de pena. Mikasa sabe, casi al instante en el que le ve, que el chico necesita un abrazo así que no lo piensa mucho y lo hace.

Eren le susurra al oído todo lo que ha sucedido. Mikasa quisiera regañarlo, tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo lejos de ahí, encerrarlo en algún lugar dónde el amor no sea posible y nadie nunca pueda lastimarlo de nuevo. Pero Eren es fuerte, y determinado, e, incluso si ese lugar existiera, Mikasa está segura de que Eren escaparía en busca de eso que se le niega.

Se ríe. Y Eren lo hace también. Ambos se ríen entre lágrimas.

Mikasa le susurra un  _feliz cumpleaños_.

Eren responde:  _el mejor_.

A continuación ambos están en la cocina comiendo un poco de pastel junto a un poco de té de milenrama. Sin pretenderlo Eren recuerda lo que su madre le dijo aquella vez cuando en su inocencia y con preocupación le dijo que creía que algunos niños podrían ser lindos. " _Que complicado"_ , ella le dijo, y le llevó a la cocina para darle un poco de ese mismo té,  _"pero está bien, Eren, no hay nada de malo en amar. Amar a alguien no te hace una mala persona, al contrario, el amor te hace humano. Así que ama Eren, ama sin tener miedo a que te rompan el corazón, que sólo se vive y se ama de verdad una vez."_

Y, que el recuerde, su madre siempre tenía razón.

.

*Milenrama: Cura para un corazón roto.


	33. Helenio

Los días continúan pasando, la primavera da paso al verano y los días cálidos se vuelven húmedos e irritantes. Eren tiene que poner un especial cuidado en sus flores en ésta temporada. Mover las plantas de sombra, regar aquellas que no soportan el calor, o refugiar de la lluvia aquellas otras que no necesitan demasiada agua.

También, en verano la floristería abre más temprano, y eso es lo que se propone a hacer cuando encuentra a Levi sentado en la calzada, con la espalda recargada en el cristal, y la mirada perdida.

El corazón de Eren se encoge en su pecho con anticipación. No sabe que decir. Se acerca a Levi solo para descubrir el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Levi — le llama.

Él gira a verlo, y entonces las acciones siguientes de Eren son impulsivas. Las bolsas con escarcha y demás hacen ruido al caer en el piso. Y de repente, Eren está apoyando a Levi en sus hombros para llevarlo dentro. Levi no dice nada, ni siquiera se mueve. Es complicado pero Eren logra llevarlo a la silla más cercana. Pero justo cuando está por dejarlo ahí, Levi alza sus brazos y rodea el torso de Eren. El abrazo es un poco incómodo, pero ninguno se aleja. Permanecen así hasta que Levi dice:

—Ella está muerta.

.

*Helenio: Lágrimas.


	34. Ciprés

La madre de Eren murió en medio de un otoño demasiado frío.

Ella y su padre se habían conocido a los quince años. Grisha (el nombre de su padre), entonces había decidido que estudiaría psiquiatría, impulsado por el deseo de ayudar a la mujer de su vida. Carla (el nombre de su madre), en cambio, había decidido abrir su propia floristería, la cual llamaría  _"En un rincón del Sol"_. Se habían casado a los 22 años, Eren había llegado al mundo dos años después. La felicidad había durado poco.

A los 25 años Carla se negó a volver a tomar sus medicamentos, y los demonios dentro de su cabeza se hicieron más fuertes.

Grisha nunca se rindió. Y creyó, tontamente, que todo estaría bien.

Eren recuerda haber visto los ojos de su madre encontrarse con los suyos segundos antes de que se cerraran por completo. Recuerda haber llorado derramando toda la desesperación que su alma podía contener. Recuerda haber llorado y deseado con todas sus fuerzas que se quedará, que no se fuera. Pero ella se había ido al final.

Enterró a su madre esa misma tarde. Su padre lloró por días, lloró hasta que no le quedó nada más por derramar.

Pero la vida no se volvió más oscura o perdido sus colores como en un principio Eren creyó que sería. Todo se transformó en recuerdos y el mundo continuó girando.

A los 17 años decidió hacerse cargo de la floristería de su madre. No era lo que su padre esperaba, pero decidió apoyarlo. Así, cuando Grisha fue llamado a un trabajo en el extranjero, Eren se quedó ahí rodeado de recuerdos en su pequeño rincón del sol.

Ahora Eren sabe que la muerte está ahí. Siempre. Viéndonos reír y llorar. Extendiéndonos una mano en nuestros momentos más vulnerables, cuando imploramos su ayuda. Es tranquila y amable. Y es quien mejor entiende de qué se trata el sufrimiento. Aunque nadie sea capaz de entender porque duele tanto.

.

*Ciprés: Luto.


	35. Ciruela

Levi no vuelve al local hasta dos semanas después.

Entre el dolor y la soledad, sus ojos lucen austeros y sus movimientos ensayados. Eren se le queda mirando durante un largo rato, al principio porque realmente no cree que sea él, después porque como muchas otras veces las palabras mueren en sus labios y se encuentra incapaz de decir algo.

Ha cerrado apenas unos segundos atrás y aunque puede abrir de nuevo e invitar a Levi a pasar, es demasiado tarde para quedarse ahí, así que le invita a su casa, sin pensarlo, impulsado por sus sentimientos.

Levi acepta.

(Tampoco parece pensarlo mucho).

El departamento de Eren no es tan grande y está lleno de floreros y macetas con diferentes tipos de flores, por todos lados, en cada rincón del lugar. Se siente como si la primavera fuese allá dónde Eren fuese.

Eren le pide a Levi que se siente dónde él quiera. Toma su abrigo y lo cuelga por ahí antes de perderse en la cocina para preparar café.

Después de algunos minutos Eren vuelve con dos tazas llenas de café humeante. Le pasa una taza a Levi y con un ademán de su mano le invita a servirse un pastelillo de los que tiene en la mesa.

Levi, sin embargo, mete la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saca de ahí una hoja doblada en todas direcciones. Se la acerca a Eren.

—Es para ti.

El corazón de Eren se encoge, toma con precaución la hoja y la desdobla, cuando ve lo que hay  _dibujado_  ahí un pedazo de su alma escapa en un sollozo.

.

*Ciruela: Cumple tus promesas


	36. Frambuesa

Levi no pregunta por qué, no pide explicaciones; espera a ver la reacción de Eren y luego, casi de inmediato, empieza a hablar sobre  _lo que sigue ahora_. Parece querer llorar pero se contiene. Eren escucha atento cuando Levi confiesa  _haberla amado_  y haber estado aterrorizado desde el primer momento en el que supo que ella estaba enferma.

(La ternura y el amor en esas palabras se vuelven de pronto una  _enfermedad_ para Eren).

Eren le mira.

Levi le mira también.

(Es una mirada que Eren jamás le había visto).

Eren recuerda la promesa que Hanji le hizo prometer.  _Promete que le cuidarás_.

Y todo se vuelve un desastre. Eren ya no puede luchar más contra sus emociones. Eren, con sus actos torpes, se levanta de su lugar y toma la mano de Levi para que se ponga de pie también. Ni siquiera piensa en ser prudente. (No, ni siquiera está pensando). Tal vez es el ambiente que le ha absorbido. O tal vez es porque esa es la única solución que encuentra para  _la enfermedad_  en su cuerpo.

Pero le besa. Un beso rápido, apenas roza sus labios.

Levi le aleja.

_—_ _Te amo._

La declaración de amor golpea incluso a Eren. Levi se queda callado, no parece poder moverse. Eren se da cuenta, mientras suelta su mano, que es muy tarde para arrepentirse y que tiene miedo, no del rechazo, sino de perder la amistad de Levi y fallar en su propia promesa.

—Eren yo…

Levi no tiene que decirlo. Eren lo sabe. Lo ha sabido desde que sus ojos confusos se nublaron en tristeza. Lo ha sabido desde el primer momento, cuando vio a ese hombre en un traje tan elegante desencajar en su pequeño rincón de sol. Levi no pertenecía ahí. No importa cuánto Eren crea en la esperanza ésta es la verdad, pura y sincera.

Eren da un paso atrás. Ya no se siente capaz de seguir ahí sin llorar. Pero, tragando su dolor, Eren camina a la puerta y le pide a Levi que se vaya.

Una mirada de despedida. Antes de que Levi pueda decir algo, Eren cierra la puerta.

En la boca le queda un sabor a frambuesa.

.

*Frambuesa: Remordimiento.


	37. Clavel estriado

Pasan los meses. Eren no vuelve a ver a Levi. El otoño está por terminar, el frío comienza a ser más fuerte y Eren ahora se enfoca de nueva cuenta en sus flores de invierno. La floristería ha estado yendo bien, hay clientes nuevos y eso provoca que Eren se pregunte si aún habrá algunas cosas que le deparé el otoño antes de llegar a su fin.

Está metiendo los árboles que tiene en macetas afuera del local, escuchando esa canción sobre los otoños en sus auriculares, cuando una persona se para justo a su lado y abre la puerta del local por él.

El corazón se le detiene (y probablemente la respiración también). Suelta el árbol que llevaba en brazos y éste, al caer, deja escapar la tierra de su maceta creando un desastre.

Levi está aquí, frente a él. Eren quiere correr pero, como si lo supiera, Levi le empuja para que termine de entrar al local y cierra la puerta tras él.

—Quería darte tu espacio ya que, evidentemente, no pareces dispuesto a escucharme, pero lo cierto aquí es que también tengo cosas que decirte.

Eren da media vuelta, se escuda tras la caja registradora.

—No es necesario.

—Lo es.

Eren desvía el rostro, Levi dice su nombre, con fuerza, exigiendo que le mire, pero a su vez suena dulce, tanto que Eren tiene que tragarse su orgullo junto al dolor y mirarle.

—Volveré a mi ciudad natal.

El mundo se deshace a sus pies. Eren mira tras Levi, a las luces de los autos y al frío otoñal.

—Apareciste en mi vida en un buen momento, Eren. Gracias.

Eren se pregunta por qué, después de tantos meses sin verse, Levi tiene que venir justo ahora para decirle esto.

—Hanji dejo algo para mí también, una lista de flores con su significado. Investigue por mi cuenta también.

Eren mira a su alrededor, a sus cubos de flores y los significados secretos que ellas guardan. Levi está frente a él, Levi ha estudiado el lenguaje de las flores. Levi ha puesto un ramo sobre el mostrador.

—Tengo que irme, aún tengo cosas que empacar, saldré mañana a medio día. Quería ser sincero contigo antes de irme, Eren.

Eren mira el ramo que Levi le ofrece.  _Es muy injusto,_  piensa. Es un ramo de tulipanes rojos y claveles estriados. El viento y las casualidades son efímeras, Eren lo sabe. Levi se despide con un asentimiento. La campanita en la parte superior de la puerta tintinea. Eren mira la silueta de Levi desvanecerse.

El frío del otoño empaña los vidrios de la floristería a esa hora de la noche. Pero Eren se siente cálido, muy cálido. Aprieta el ramo contra su pecho, aspira su aroma.

.

*Tulipán rojo: Una declaración de amor sincera.

*Clavel estriado: Rechazo, no puedo estar contigo.

*Cuando se hace un ramo, el significado puede variar entre la flor que más predomine o bien, se forma una oración entre todos los significados. El ramo de Levi es una declaración de amor, pero, a su vez, de rechazo. "Te quiero, pero no puedo estar contigo", generalmente cuando se usa el clavel en lugar de las flores secas (que significan rechazo de igual forma), es una forma de decirle a la otra persona que tu rechazo está ligado a las situaciones adversas.


	38. Clavel rosa

—Deberías ir — es lo que Mikasa dice.

Eren le mira y suspira. Mueve un cubo de flores de su camino y continúa barriendo.

Mikasa se acerca y le arrebata de las manos la escoba. Pero Eren hace caso omiso a sus acciones y da media vuelta en busca de cualquier otra cosa con la cual distraerse. Mikasa le toma del brazo para que no huya más y le jala, lo hace con la fuerza suficiente como para que trastabillé y pase a traer la maceta de anémonas. La flor favorita de Eren.

Eren se agacha para recogerlas.

—Abandono — susurra. Luego le pregunta si no cree absurdo que le guste una flor tan triste.

—También significa perseverancia — no hace falta que Mikasa le diga lo que ha querido decir con eso.

Eren mira las anémonas entre sus manos. Las palabras de Mikasa se abren paso en sus ideas. De repente se ha convertido en la persona más valiente que conoce y se levanta en busca de algunas flores para armar un ramo antes de salir corriendo.

Mira la hora en el reloj de pared antes de salir. Quedan 20 minutos. Levi aún puede estar subiendo maletas a su auto. El edificio está a 15 minutos a pie, así que si corre… si corre a través del frío que entumece sus músculos…

Si está vez se apresura Eren está seguro de que puede tener una despedida adecuada. Le hubiera gustado haber corrido así hacia su madre, así quizá no hubiese sido demasiado tarde. Pero era necio e imprudente, y ahora que lo recuerda esa mañana se había molestado con ella así que decidió llegar tarde a casa. Al pensarlo, se siente mal por las flores de su madre que ha dejado morir en su jardín.

Corre tan rápido como puede, mientras el frío cala hasta sus huesos ya que ha salido sin su sudadera. Choca con algunas personas, incluso casi cae, pero nada logra detenerle.

Al final, con el corazón en la boca y la respiración dificultosa, Eren se detiene frente al edificio dónde Levi ha vivido éste último año. En medio del cansancio, el entumecimiento y las ilusiones deshechas de su corazón roto, ve a Levi venir hacia él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunta.

Eren agradece que el ramo que ha hecho luzca decente. —Tenía que entregarte esto.

Son claveles rosas, acompañados de estrellada y nomeolvides, hay también unas ramitas de trébol blanco sobresaliendo.

Está es probablemente la última vez que se verán.

Levi le sonríe. El último gesto de su amabilidad.

.

*Estrellada: Despedida

*Clavel rosa: Nunca te olvidaré.

*Nomeolvides: No me olvides.

*Trébol blanco: Piensa en mí.


	39. Lirio de los valles

Con los guantes de jardinería puestos, Eren toma un puño de tierra y tapa con cuidado la raíz de las rosas que ha plantado en su jardín.

Mikasa se queja y le dice que no es un buen momento para sembrar rosas.  _Es invierno_  dice ella. Eren sólo sonríe y le dice que deje de quejarse y excave.

Mikasa vuelve a refunfuñar, pero continúa con su labor. Eren lleva su cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. Está agotado, pero todavía tiene que descargar la furgoneta con las flores de invierno que ha traído del invernadero al local.

Y, entonces, cree escuchar su nombre ser llamado con una voz conocida.  _Pero eso es imposible_. Aun así abre los ojos tan rápido como puede y busca a su alrededor.

_Levi._

Sólo está Mikasa.

Poco a poco, desde su despedida, Eren ha olvidado el olor de la colonia de Levi, la forma en la que pronunciaba su nombre, el cómo tomaba la taza al beber de ella, o esa forma tan suya que tenía al hablar de manera sincera. Eren no duda que todas esas pequeñas cosas –hasta el sonido de su voz– terminen por ser olvidadas algún día.

—Sinceramente — Mikasa suspira —. Estás flores morirán.

Eren vuelve a sonreír.

Niega.

—No.

—¿No? ¿Qué te hace decir eso? — aunque no es tan expresiva como cuando era niña, Mikasa logra ponerle la fuerza exacta a su voz para que suene autoritaria.

Eren mira fijamente los lirios del valle que han crecido tan perfectamente en el jardín.

—Si hay algo que he aprendido estos últimos meses es que al final el invierno no es eterno.

Mikasa le ve perderse entre sus pensamientos. No se atreve a decir nada. Mira las rosas.

Eren sigue hablando (probablemente ni lo sepa).

—…El otoño no es tan triste. Levi, al igual que el verano con la mitad de sus días plagados de lluvias y la otra mitad cubiertos de sol, era impredecible. Y si me lo preguntas — Eren gira a verla, está sonriendo —, no creo poder compararme a la primavera.

El sol brilla.

Levi está muy lejos de aquí. Aún es inalcanzable para Eren.

El frío, si no es tomado en serio, secará las rosas, pero Mikasa entiende que ésta es la última esperanza que le queda a Eren.

.

*Lirio de los valles: Regreso de la felicidad.


	40. Narciso

Es primavera. Algunos años después.

El sol brilla radiante y las flores florecen de manera perfecta.

Las rosas en su jardín han sobrevivido al invierno.

Eren corre entre las calles de la ciudad con una maceta de guisante de olor. Tiene las mejillas coloradas y su cabello castaño –el cual ha dejado crecer a través de los años– sostenido en una coleta se suelta por los lados y se pega a su rostro debido al sudor.

A su lado las personas le esquivan.

En el aire el sutil olor de las flores perfumadas y onduladas que lleva en brazos.

Y el destino trazando un reencuentro que ésta vez será memorable. Y, aunque no lo fuese, lo sería para los involucrados.

Eren llega tarde, el cementerio hoy cierra temprano, pero, al igual que muchas otras veces, Eren quiere llevar sus  _agradecimientos_.

Gira en una esquina, choca con otra persona pero él es el único que cae al suelo. La maceta rueda algunos centímetros lejos de él, deshecha.

Eren se enfada, se pone de pie.

No hay roce de manos. Pero sí hay latidos acelerados.

Hay ocasiones en la vida en la que todo se alinea para que dos almas se unan en inevitables encuentros.

Ésta es una de esas veces.

Su almas, ésta vez, se unen en una sola.

La siguiente vez que deciden verse no resulta ser más romántica que aquella primera vez.

.

*Narciso: Volver a empezar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor: Yyyy... éste es el final! Cuarenta drabbles sobre el lenguaje de las flores. ¿Qué puedo decir? Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Ahora, lo cierto es que el plan era terminar de publicar éstos drabbles en noviembre, pero el mes se me pasó más rápido de lo que planeaba lol. Así que he aquí el final. Hay un epilogo, que publicaré en un rato, pero antes de eso quería pasar por aquí y dar gracias a las personitas que han leído ésta historia. -3- Un gran abrazo, Cream.
> 
> ¡Espero que nos veamos pronto!


	41. Epilogo

Son amigos de nuevo. Se llevan bastante bien.

(Aunque a veces Eren no puede evitar mirarle fijamente. La forma en que el cabello le cae sobre la frente, la forma en que sus pestañas despliegan sobre sus mejillas mientras duerme, la forma en la que rueda los ojos cuando Eren hace algo que considera estúpido)

(Eren aún piensa en Levi como alguien hermoso)

.

Pero entonces un día sucede.

Sobre el mostrador de la floristería hay una rosa roja.  _Te amo_. Mikasa está con él y como si quisiera mofarse, le acerca ambrosia.  _Tu amor es correspondido_. Eren frunce el ceño y le pide que no sea ridícula.

Sin embargo, cuando al día siguiente son tulipanes rojos y amarillos con los tallos entrelazados y atados con una cinta, Eren piensa que probablemente el ridículo sea él por seguir pensando en cosas que no debería.

_Una declaración de amor; créame. Hay sol en su sonrisa_.

Eren se avergüenza, no sabe qué hacer con el ramo. No puede simplemente deshacerse de él, no cuando parecen ser ofrecidos con seriedad. Mira a Mikasa quien barre el local, sabe que es ella quien está ayudando a la  _persona_  tras estos ramos, pero así como sabe eso, sabe que no obtendrá respuestas.

.

Y, entonces, un nuevo día hay un solo narciso.  _El sol siempre brilla cuando estoy contigo_. Eren se apena de solo verlo. Eren piensa en Levi, porque Levi se ha vuelto hábil en el lenguaje de las flores, pero también piensa en que todo ese tiempo las cosas con él no se han encaminado hacia esa dirección. Levi no parece interesado. No hay forma de que fuese él quien le diera tales… flores adoradas.

Incluso si Eren quiere que lo haga.

.

A continuación vienen las camelias rojas y blancas, atadas de la misma forma que los tulipanes.  _Eres una llama en mi corazón. Eres adorable_. Mikasa se ríe cuando le da el ramo, le dice que no es ella quien se lo ofrece, pero a su vez, sin ser clara y de modo que Eren no sepa si habla en serio o no, insinúa que podría ser Levi.

Su casa, de pronto, comienza a llenarse de muchas flores de las que ya tenía.

.

Claveles rojos.  _Me partes el corazón_. Lirio de los valles.  _Haces mi vida completa_. Primavera.  _No puedo vivir sin ti_.

Eren ya no puede, de verdad que no.

.

Al final es un día cualquiera, de una semana cualquiera cuando Levi viene al local y empieza a husmear entre los cubos de flores de Eren. Se detiene en las flores blancas con seis pétalos con un redondo y amarillo centro. Toma una del grupo y sin dudarlo demasiado se la da a Eren, quien se entretenía sirviendo el té.

_Quiéreme._

Eren no quiere creerlo al principio.

(No ha querido creerlo todo éste tiempo).

—Pensé que sería una forma de comunicarme contigo.

—¿Quieres decir que tu…?

—¿Quién más?

Eren no parece comprenderlo al principio. Tal vez es su estado de shock. Pero, al instante de que lo entiende, el color sube por todo su cuerpo y cubre su rostro.

—Yo… Espera… quiero decir, no sabía, pero quería — aprieta las manos en su mandil, Levi se acerca un paso a la vez. —Yo-no, sí… Es decir — toma aire, se tranquiliza —. Quería que fueras tú.

Levi sonríe. Hay un tulipán en su mano. Eren, quien es más alto, se inclina ante el tacto de Levi. Le da un beso suave, nada más un roce de labios. Permanecen así durante un largo rato. Levi coloca una mano en la cadera de Eren, Eren tiene que recordar no dejar caer la tetera que aún sostiene en sus manos.

—Stephanotis y peonía — Mikasa aparece como un fantasma, sin hacer ruido alguno. Quiere que Eren sea feliz y, sí está es su felicidad, ella estará bien con eso —. Significa que les deseo a ambos un matrimonio feliz.

A Eren se le cae la tetera. Le grita a Mikasa como le hubiera gritado a su madre de haber sido ella. Hay un intercambio silencioso de miradas entre Mikasa y Levi.

Levi le da las gracias por haberle ayudado.

Mikasa suspira, Eren lo merece, piensa. Y ella no luchará contra esa felicidad.

(Además no se queja en lo absoluto si aún puede ofrecer ese ramo de camelias rojas que ha puesto en la habitación de Eren ésta mañana).

.

*Tulipán: Declaración de amor.

*Camelia roja: pasión y deseo sexual UvU)r


End file.
